Shifu's glory days
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: Summary: Shifu has never talked to anyone about the "old days" but after hanging out with Ichi he finally feels like talking about it, wether Ichi likes it or not.


Shifu's glory days

Summary: Shifu has never talked to anyone about the "old days" but after hanging out with Ichi he finally feels like talking about it, wether Ichi likes it or not.

This is a one chapter thing, it's a boding moment with Shifu and Ichi as father and son. I only own Ichi and Shifu's deceased wife Pin yin.

* * *

It was the middle of the evening and Shifu was playing his flute at his usual spot outside the jade palace, his symphonic music was heard all around the valley, but for some reason he stopped.

"Whoever is behind me come out now!" He said pointing with his flute

Shifu pointed at the tree next to him and the person hiding behind it appeared, it was Ichi with one of his books in his right hand.

"I was just listening to your music while reading my stories." said Ichi "So what's up?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Shifu asked

"I just wanted to ask if you were ok, it looked like you were holding something in."

"What made you think that?"

"Your music kind of showed it." Ichi answered

Ichi was actually right; Shifu was holding some emotions inside and he just didn't know how to let it out besides playing his flute.

"If you want you can talk to me about it." Ichi said smiling

"Well, if you'll listen I guess I can tell you about my..."

"Yeah I'm out of here."

"What?"

"I know what you were about to say and I don't think I want to listen about the "old days." Ichi explained "But... since it's you, I guess I can listen."

"Thank you, son." Shifu said smiling "I guess being a ladies man is hard isn't it?"

"What, wait your not gonna tell me back in the day that you were a womanizer are you?" Ichi said disturbed

"And you can't believe that?" Shifu asked

Ichi took a good glance at Shifu, looking at him from every side and finally came to a descision.

"One part of me says maybe, while the other says..."Ichi stoped himself from saying something he would regret "Let's just say the other part says things that would be inappropriate."

"Well believe it or not your old man was a real ladies man." Shifu said smiling "Everytime I turned around a mob of women would follow me."

"Dude at first I was believing it, but after you said that I don't think I can." Ichi said laughing "But now that your talking about it have you ever fell in love with any of the women you met?"

"Yes, her name was Pin yin." Shifu answered "She was my true love and we were newly weds."

"Wow Shifu I never knew!" Ichi said surprised "So did you two do anything like... you know."

"I really wish you didn't know about that stuff." Shifu said annoyed "But if it'll satisfy your curiosity then yes."

"Oh Shifu I never knew you had it in you, but wait whatever happened to Pin yin?"

"She died years ago."

"Oh my... Shifu I am so sorry I..."

"It's alright you didn't know." Shifu interrupted "She died from a group of bandits, I've always regreted it, because I wasn't there to protect her I lost two loved ones."

"Two?" Ichi questioned "Wait a minute, she was pregnant!?"

"Yes, she died while still carrying our baby." Shifu explained "It's my fault that they died."

Ichi could see the tears coming from Shifu's eyes, he felt like an idiot for bringing that up because of that he felt like making it up to him.

"Live for today, and look forward to tomorrow." said Ichi

"What?" Shifu asked

"It's something I heard of but it makes a good point." Ichi explained "I think if Pin yin was here she would want you to live your life, and to look forward to a new tomorrow."

"Do you really think that?"

"Yep, because I can tell that the both of you really loved each other." Ichi said smiling "That kind of love is eternal, besides it's kind of hard to be mad at you."

Shifu was happy to have showed his emotions to Ichi it was almost as if he could really live his life to the fullest, he then gave Ichi a hug with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Ichi" He said in tears "If it wasn't for you I'd still feel regret for their death."

"Well if it wasn't for you I would still be in the orphanage." Ichi said smiling "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if it wasn't for you."

"Do you want to know something?" Shifu asked "If my child was here right now, it would be the exact same age as you."

"Is that so?"

"I'm not going to regret the past, but if I could... I would think of you as that child." said Shifu

"I still can't remember my parents, but if I could... I would think of you as my real father." Ichi said smiling "Is that ok... dad?"

"Of course it is... son."

The two hugged and held each other tightly; they felt like they were even more of a family and wanted to continue to hug each other, but they let go and wiped their tears.

"Why don't we go inside?" said Shifu "Maybe we could meditate together."

"I'd love to." Ichi said smiling

* * *

The End

One big moment and you get to know about Shifu's life, please read and review.


End file.
